The space between inner barrel and outer barrel is a closed environment which only water can pass in existing washing machines. Due to the structure limitations of the washing machine and the particularity of using environment, the outer wall of the inner barrel and the inner wall of the outer barrel will adhere to dirt which will breed bacteria in varying degrees after using 3-5 months and most of the bacteria bred are harmful to human body.
With the improvement of people's living standards and the improvement of the quality of life, it is urgent to solve the hygienic problem of the washing machine. Relevant research institutions on the internal environment of the washing machine survey shows that the seriousness of the internal pollution of the washing machine has drawn more and more consumers' attention. In order to fundamentally avoid the secondary pollution of the washing machine on the clothes, it is urgent to overcome the problem of cleaning the internal environment of the washing machine and better to be responsible for the health of users.
Patent No. CN200820183308.4 discloses a bucket washing machine with bucket cleaning which comprises an inner barrel, an outer barrel and several round silicone balls for cleaning walls of inner and outer barrels. The use of flow of water which driven by the rotation of the inner barrel, thereby driving the silicone balls between the inner and outer barrels and walls of inner and outer barrels continue to impact with each other to achieve the purpose of cleaning the inside and outside the barrel wall.
Besides, patent No. CN201010160548.4 which applied by the applicant discloses a washing machine using flexible particles for cleaning space between inner and outer barrels and a method therefore. The washing machine is characterized in that flexible particles are arranged between the inner and outer barrels of the washing machine, and are driven by the regular flow of water to impact and rub the walls of the inner and outer tubs of the washing machine in the clothes washing process so as to clean the space between the inner and outer tubs of the washing machine.
However, after the drainage the washing machine structure, as the rubber ball or flexible particles in the barrel is in the free-fall state so that the high-speed spin process will produce a lot of noise and the energy consumption of washing machines increasing and affect the washing machine's life cycle. Therefore, there is a need for improvements in the structure of the existing drainage device. A drainage device with a filter structure for collecting cleaning particles and discharging the clogs without being clogged and for automatically delivering cleaning granules at next washing which can be freely disassembled for replace cleaning particles.
Moreover, patent No. CN201210189764.0 which applicant applied discloses a drainage device of a washing machine. The washing machine comprises an outer barrel, an inner barrel and an impeller, wherein cleaning particles for cleaning the walls of the barrels are arranged between the inner barrel and the outer barrel; an outlet is arranged at the bottom part of the outer barrel as shown in FIG. 1; the drainage device comprises a particle collecting and discharging chamber 1′ for containing the cleaning particles when dewatering and enabling the cleaning particles to float into the outer barrel to clean the wall of the barrel by buoyancy force when feeding water, and a drainage chamber 2′; the particle collecting and discharging chamber 1′ is communicated with the outlet through an interconnection pipe 3′; the particle collecting and discharging chamber 1′ has an inclined inner wall structure capable of enabling the cleaning particles 4′ to float along with raised water level so as to enter into the interconnection pipe along the inner wall and enter into the outer barrel via the outlet;
However, after a large number of experiments, the structure still has the following problems: 1. The cleaning particles adhering to the inclined inner wall and can't float to the outer barrel through the inlet when water flowing in the washing machine. The cleaning particles will be crowed in the lower part of inclined wall due to the upper can't float for a long time. 2, If the particles stored in the particle retracting chamber for a long time, then the bottom of the cleaning particles by squeezing completely adhere to the bottom wall of the particle collection chamber is not conducive to its full delivery; 3. Part of the lint will be remained in the filter structure, a longer time accumulation will affect the drainage efficiency.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is proposed.